Lets Give Them Something to Talk About
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Song fic to the song Lets give them something to talk about. BBRae


_AN: This is literally so random that I've written it in the last hour. It was an idea that popped into by head and the only way to get it out was to write. I really have no clue if it's any good or not. I'd like to hear what you think. I'll swallow any flames sent my way with pride so tare it apart if you'd like. I said it was random so read at your own risk. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song…if I did it would be very weird._

Raven sat at a table in a room full of young adults doing what they do best, partying. She wasn't much in the party mood… not that she ever really was. Given the chance though she could always find someway to enjoy herself when her friends brought her out to the various clubs in the city. She never met anyone that she really liked but had enjoyed some dancing in the past. Tonight though she sat at a table by herself. Being in a rather thoughtful mood she hadn't paid any attention to her surroundings.

No matter how hard she tried to avoid it her mind kept bringing her back to what Starfire had said to her earlier that day. 'Friend Raven, you know that friend Beastboy has the crush on you right?' Starfire's innocent voice kept running through her head. 'It couldn't be' she thought 'I've never had feelings for Beastboy and he certainly has never shown an interest in me.' Something Cyborg had said to her a while back came to mind 'You and Beast Boy looked pretty cozy during the movie Raven.' He was referring to one of those ridiculous horror movies they liked to drag her out to. She of course had to be sure not to hold in her fear; after all she didn't want another haunted tower episode. During one of the particularly scary parts she had jumped and ended up right in Beastboy's lap. Needless to say they had both been terribly embarrassed by it and had suffered days of teasing from their friends.

'I've got to stop these ridiculous thoughts; this is Beastboy I'm talking about for crying out loud. There is nothing between us.' She decided. Just then the very subject of her thoughts approached the table and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong with you tonight Raven?" He asked, "You usually get a hundred invitations to dance and accept at least one."

"I, Uh…" thinking about it she realized no one had even bothered to ask her to dance that night. "Guess it's just a slow night." She finished

"Oh…well if you want to dance you can always dance with me." he said, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Why not" She said in a monotone trying not to give away her thoughts from earlier. Raven was quite shocked that he even asked her to dance. 'Probably just trying to be nice' she thought 'or he can't find anyone else."

As they approached the dance floor a song began playing. It was a song she had heard before on the radio but really hadn't cared for. The thing she enjoyed about this club was that they had open request thorough out the night and play most all genres. This resulted in quite a mix of music. Now 'Let give them something to talk about' came on and she realized this was the song she would be dancing to with Beastboy. 'Why does this song have to come on right now?' she asked herself. To her surprise Beastboy seemed to know how to dance quite well and they found the beat easily dancing closely but not to the discomfort of either of them. She never even noticed the other titans were watching them from their own spots on the dance floor.

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people.  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers, kept under cover.  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying,  
We laugh just a little too loud.  
We stand just a little too close.  
We stare just a little too long...  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'_

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?  
_

"Strange song for them to play." He said with a smile giving her a graceful twirl.

Coming back in close to him she said, "Yes it is but you seem to be dancing just fine."

Smiling he had slight blush causing her to ask, "What, did you take lessons and not tell the rest of us?"

Laughing he said "As a matter of fact I took lessons when I was little, apparently my mother thought it would benefit me. I guess she was right."

Raven looked at him and said "Are you saying that you're glad you took lessons just so you would be able to dance at night clubs?"

Beastboy laughed again said "No, I'm glad I can dance because I wouldn't be able to do your dancing justice if I hadn't."

Raven blushed profoundly. "Right," she said, "You're glad you can dance with me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Beastboy said nervously_  
_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed.  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under.  
Thinking 'bout you every day.  
Dreaming 'bout you every night.  
Hoping that you feel the same way.  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

'He did not just say that.' She thought 'He could not have possibly just said that.' Deciding that she had better put this to rest in her mind she said, "You know, Starfire seems to think you have a crush on me." Imminently she regretted saying it and waited in anticipation for his answer.

"Well, do you think I have a crush on you?" He asked with a tense voice

"I…um…don't know." Raven admitted

Beastboy laughed "I'm guessing Robin and Cyborg pointed it out to her, that's way to observant for Starfire." He said in answer.

Ravens eyes widened, he liked her. Beastboy liked her!

_Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love? _

Let's give them something to talk about, baby  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love

At the end of the song Beastboy twirled Raven out and when he pulled her back in their faces were inches from each other. "What do you say we give them something to talk about?" He asked her. "Lets" Raven said as they shared their first kiss. From their different spots around the club their friends stood in shock.

_AN: Ok, the only way I can explain Raven being out of character (which I believe she is) is that this is a few years after the last episode so they are now in their late teens…at least I think that's where it places them. Being older Raven and Beastboy are more mature therefore they might act more mature making both of them out of character from what we are used to. Press the button and review please!_


End file.
